


滴滴滴

by crazyhat



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 策瑜 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyhat/pseuds/crazyhat





	滴滴滴

“啪”的一声，细长光滑的皮鞭在男人坚实紧致的麦色肌肤上留下一道殷红痕迹，男人却丝毫不为所动，继续着在身下人身体里的肆虐，晶亮的汗珠划过男人棱角分明的俊逸下颌，还有几滴从男人戴着的口枷上，滴落到贵公子白皙娇嫩的胸膛上。  
“啧！”周瑜眉头一皱，又抽了孙策一鞭子，“停下！”公子哥动听的声线里含着几分暗哑的情欲颜色。  
孙策也不知怎的，竟是没听主人的话，反倒加快了抽插的频率，还极有技巧地每次都重重地碾过那妙处，直搅得周瑜仰头喘息，手中皮鞭也拿它不住，疲软地落下来，鼎鼎有名的瑜哥却不堪示弱，一把抓住孙策颈间的皮绳，扯得男人下颌上扬，露出扣着纯黑刺白色花纹的项圈：“我叫你停下。”语气冰冷了起来。  
孙策却依旧不为所动，尽管周瑜拽的他颈子发疼，直到终于将这位傲慢的世家公子插射，自己也低吼一声释放在他温热的体内，这才缓缓退了出来。  
“我叫你停下听不见么？”周瑜一脚蹬在孙策赤裸而布满汗珠的胸膛上，白嫩脚趾踩着他的腹肌，一双风流多情的眼此时化作坚冰：“你要明白，你是我的一条狗，你戴着的是我的狗链子，好狗就要听主人的话，嗯？”  
孙策双手并没被束缚住，他解开自己嘴上那说好听了叫口枷，说不好听就是狗嘴套的束缚装置，一张堪称美姿颜的极有男子气概的脸完整露出来，他低沉而富有磁性的声音缓缓道：“在下倒是觉得，一条好狗，首先要让主人舒服才是。若是听了主人的话停下来，主人会七上八下地吊着，不舒服不是吗？”  
“还挺有理的。”周瑜目光软化下来，还不解气地拿起手边的软鞭又抽了孙策一鞭，抬起另一只脚，脚趾夹住孙策乳头，高傲地抬了抬下巴：“曹公称你‘猘儿难与争锋也’真没说错，你就是一条疯狗。抱我去浴室，把你那东西弄出来。”  
“遵命，我的主人。”孙策抱起周瑜，走向浴室。隔音极好的门外，周家家仆正在应付求见这位当家公子的人。  
“少爷正与那孙策在内，阁下还是请回吧。”周家的老管家面不改色，温文尔雅道。  
“那条恶犬？”来人面色苍白，谁人不知周家少爷在地下格斗场一掷千金，买下了一条疯狗，“周少爷最近喜欢这样的口味了吗……我那里也有一些强壮的奴隶，可以给周少爷赏玩……”  
“还是请回吧。”老管家笑眯眯道，来人不死心地又开出了不少优越条件，都被老管家一一回绝，才心不甘情不愿地走了。  
老管家看着那人离去的背影，心里默默道：孙策是条疯狗没错，可是也是一条让少爷格外优宠的恶犬。他还从未见过风流花丛的少爷，愿意雌伏在哪人身下呢，孙策是第一个，大概也是唯一一个。


End file.
